A self-propelled work machine is known, the work machine traveling a route formed by mutually linking, through inversion routes, ends of a plurality of straight routes parallel to each other, in a work target zone of work such as grass mowing, farming, and cleaning (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).